Frozen Flames
by senriya
Summary: Alana was a passionate wrestler but had to quit due to mysterious reasons, but her life is back on the road as a WWE diva wrestler... Cm Punk/Dean Ambrose I'm changing the plot cause I'm going where I see fit to go :D )
1. Chapter 1

"Dude. Girl. Alana. Stop it now. You are beating the crap out of that poor punching bag. It doesn't even look like a punching bag anymore!" Lorenzo exclaimed, his eyes completely focused on his phone.

Lorenzo looked up for a second and figured she wasn't listening. Lorenzo noticed Alana's face flushed with full of sweat in anger and determination. Lorenzo looked back to his phone quickly and smiled. He was in charge of watching Alana's respiratory health and help her not overwhelm herself in working out, since her last asthma attack almost took her out.

However, he was unable to focus. He was having a flirtatious talk with Summer Rae, which in his world is once in a lifetime. Alana started screaming, punching more furiously and more rapidly.

"How come that asshole Vince put me off for two months? I am totally healthy! I am totally fine! Why do I have to always explain myself to others? I don't need anybody to tell me what I should do! I beat every woman out there in the ring with me! If I was just a little taller, I could take out every man as well."

Lorenzo was actually paying attention to the last part of the comment. It was actually a possibility. When Alana is angry, she can take out anybody. It is unfortunate that her short features are usually the reason for her…err downfalls.

"What's happening here?" It was a familiar voice, much to Lorenzo's disappointment since it only ignited Alana's furious emotions. Alana threw herself at Cm Punk for a take-down. Cm Punk chuckled in amusement as he caught her in mid-air, with his arm wrapped around her waist. "God, you are so heavy!" he laughed, knowing it added more aggravation as Alana threw her arms in air, trying to reach Cm Punk. He then threw her on the small couch and sat beside her.

Alana sat up on her knees, frowning, feeling completely disappointed, helpless, and sad. Her anger faded away as she began thinking all her hard work in WWE. She mentally sighed as she felt a wave of sadness over her. She had a plan and it was good detailed plan. Now its ruined. Much of it was out of her control. Now everything's changed, she has to reconsider a new one. In the modern era, there is nothing that pleases the WWE Universe. She understood that. She was probably the same way also. She fell over, still sitting up, her forehead leaning against Punk's shoulder. "I don't know what to do," she whined.

Her eyes fell to Punk's hands. He was eating oranges. That's so random. He has ten oranges with him. Who eats that many?

Alana felt a small smile creeping up on her face. She immediately took one oranges from Punk's hands. Of course Punk is never surprised. He has pretty much figured her out. Her erupt emotions, her playful emotions, and most genuine caring emotions.

CM Punk looked up at her, and raised his hand, slightly patting her cheek. Alana raised her eyebrow, puzzled. She then shrugged her shoulders, and turned around, her back leaning completely against Punk's shoulders. Alana always felt comfortable when Punk was around. He accepted all her stupid behaviors and dealt with them. In return, she became protective and cared for him like a family. She vowed her loyalty to him. He cherished that.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes at this mushy moment he was witnessing. Yawning, Alana made herself comfortable, before closing her eyes, and tightly holding the orange closely to her. She fell into deep sleep, while Punk carefully pulled her to his lap, her head lying on his leg.

There was a slow and quiet creaking, which caught Punk's attention. Punk placed his finger to his lips, telling them to stay quiet. The Shield walked in. Next, Paul Heyman walked in with Brad Maddox beside him, who closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Alana opened her eyes and immediately closed them due to being alarmed. She heard a couple of voices. There were definitely not in her head.

There were people in the room with her. Sounded like more than five men somewhere near her. This made her feel super nervous. The voices were quiet and at a distance, maybe because she was still dreaming about her German chocolate cake, which made her mouth water.

Alana didn't move or make a sound, deciding to listen in to the conversation.

"Look Punk, you can't tell Alana." "Shut up, Paul!" Cm Punk replied, his tone sounded so dark. Alana made sure, in all of her power that was in her, not to move, even though she was itching to move. _"Stay still, stay still, stay still. What am I supposed to not know? Stay still. Stay still. Stay still" _she mentally said to herself, kicking herself in her own mind. "Look Punk, it's not your fault, you gave Alana the wrong inhaler, even though it was supposed to be meant for Vince." "You gave Alana the wrong inhaler! It was not me, it was you! And, the wrong inhaler almost killed Alana," Cm Punk, furiously whispered, in a livid tone.

Suddenly, Alana's eyes shot open. Thankfully, she was facing completely opposite from them. She started directly to the couch, trying to process in of what was being just said now. _Wrong inhaler? The wrong inhaler!_ That was what caused her lungs giving out and going to complete scary oblivion.

"Wait; hold on, how did the wrong inhaler get into Alana's hands?" This time it was Lorenzo speaking. Alana was still in shock. Not only a wave of sadness swept over her, she felt a huge panic attack coming straightaway. Alana looked to the side, and she could have sworn, her heart did stop beating.

Dean Ambrose was staring at her. His piercing gaze drilled into her own eyes. For the first time, Alana was completely taken by surprise from _a surprise._ Did he know? Did he figure out that she was listening the entire time? Of course he knew. She doubted he was an idiot. Now she wanted to cry. She might as well. Who knows what's going to happen next.

She began to realize her heart was beating slowly into a more rapid phase as Dean still continued to stare down at her. He made her feel so small. Hilariously, all she can do is stare back. And he still continues to stare.

She had to trust him, she just has to. She brought her quivering hand to her lightly shaded pink lips, gesturing him to stay quiet. He raised his eyebrows, as end of his mouth began to curl. He was now drawn in. His eyes began to widen almost wondering if there was any more left to stay. "Please" she mouthed. Alana couldn't believe she had to plead. Today was the day for "first times." He looked away, causing her to panic. Then he did something stupidly unbelievable.

The dumb asshole was going for her orange. What the hell. How does she pretend to sleep when he is making it look like she was awake. _Dumb, dumb dumb, dumb! _ Alana was holding on to the orange tightly. She gave him a very furious glare. She light shook the orange, which he was still holding. He did not let go.

Dean was still looking away, but his hand was entirely reached out towards her and her orange.

Okay this is just lame.

"I should have faced this situation directly, instead I pleaded shamelessly and now he is stealing my orange. Just great," Alana thought to herself. So, instead, Alana was going to try something risky.

Alana moaned.

Dean froze.

Alana took a peek, keeping the other eyes closed. Dean was persistently holding her orange but his other hand was completely covered his mouth. Realization dawned on her.

_"Is he laughing at me?"_

"What are you doing?" Alana heard Cm Punk's whispering voice. He was seething through his teeth. She began panicking. Dean was not speaking, which added more suspenseful terror.

"She was telling me that she was not going to eat the orange." Dean said, in a matter-of fact tone.

There was silence. It was the most brutal silence. If silence was a weapon, it could actually slice a person open. _Shit. Dean. You are so dead. I promise you. I swear, you are a dead man._

Alana felt heat crawling up from her spine to her neck as if it was choking her. _"I am so dead." _

She could actually hear Punk's quiet footsteps. It was coming near her direction, where she was lying._ "Oh no!" _Dean covered her hand little more. Was he trying to make her feel better? Alana didn't care. She had too many questions, not enough time to process.

CM Punk reached her, as he was breathing on her neck like a heater. He took Dean's hands off Alana's then started to lift her arm entirely. The minute CM Punk's fingers reached her armpit, Alana screamed. She's caught.

_Dammit!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading my story, I know that sometimes, I don't write up to your expectations, and sometimes the wrestlers are out of their character, but I do hope you enjoy it. Please review, give criticism, or what you like, it will inspire me. Also, there either 2 or 3 parts of BLAST FROM THE PAST( sorry that was a bit lame LOL), then it return to the present. Just hope you enjoy for your leisure. THANK YOU 3. **

**_2 years ago… BLAST FROM THE PAST PART 1_**

"Welcome everyone to another exciting edition of the FCW. My name is Byron Saxton, along with William Regal."

"Hello everyone! Thank you, Byron for that nice introduction". Today is going to be an exciting event, ladies and gentlemen. We have a new Diva superstar debuting on our FCW, today. I can't wait to see this new Diva and what she brings to the table." William Regal spoke, looking directly to the camera.

"Yes that's right, Mr. Regal, also we have other exciting matches coming our way, so with that, we will take a break and continue right after this."

"Alana, why are you looking so nervous?" Lorenzo asked slurring, paying no attention to Alana, his eyes glued to his phone, entranced by every word of his text messages. Alana stood at the entrance, as her match was coming up next. She was going against AJ Lee. This was the most terrifying experience Alana has ever felt in her entire life. There are so many people who are about to watch her. That thought alone made her stomach twist and turn, which started to make disgusting noises.

Alana sighed. She fell slightly over, immediately balanced herself against the wall with her one hand, as she held her stomach with her other hand.

"It's been a year since I stood in the ring, just how do you think I feel?" Alana replied in a bitter tone, glaring at the wall. "I was not supposed to come back, but now…" she trailed off into silence.

Lorenzo glanced up from his cell phone, for a few seconds. Then he gave a long sigh and look back down at his phone. "Alana, just go for it. Let go of the past. You can't let the past get in your way of stardom and fame. It's going to get you nowhere. You may be scared of how things are going your way but just try to find some sort of happiness in the midst of this uncertain timing, you'll be fine. Just kick some ass." Lorenzo sound comically soothing.

Fascinated, Alana turned to Lorenzo, staring intently at him. "Where did that come from? Buddha?" she spat out, quietly laughing. Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "I can be inspiring, I just don't want overdo my gift my inspiration, otherwise I will lose my touch." he grinned, trying to sound convincing. Alana gave him the most disgusted expression and turned away.

_I'll just go for it, give it my best, if I fail, I'll move to a small and pretty village where no one will know me. Sounds perfect. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to FCW, this is William Regal."

"Alongside with Bryon Saxton." Bryon said, frowning at Regal, while tapping his pen on the announcer's table.

"Anyways, our next match is coming right up, with AJ Lee going against the new mysterious Diva!" Regal continued, ignoring Saxton.

"Yes, it will be exciting, since a rumor has floated around that this diva was a former multiple champion across from the United States independent promotions." Byron Saxton spoke, still frowning at Regal. Regal continued to ignore him. "Well here she comes now!" Regal pointed out.

Alana's music blared, as the some of the people in the crowd stood up, with the camera in their hands, curious as to whom the mysterious diva was.

"This following contest is a FCW diva's match!Here making her way to the ring, from New York City, weighing at 106 lbs, here is Ms. Alana!"

Alana took one last deep breath, as Lorenzo slapped her ass so hard, her eyes widen, and mouth dropped open. Her legs involuntary moved forward out from the curtains, facing the crowd.

"What a weird tiny looking diva!" Bryon Saxton commentated, having a bewildered look on his face.

Alana could hear Lorenzo howling in laughter. Immediately, Alana's jaw snapped shut, gritting her teeth. Without thinking, she twirled around, giving the most deadly glare to Lorenzo, she could muster up in a matter of seconds, before her eyes were on the ring and the crowd. "Wow, what a beautiful yet unusual impression she is making!" Regal exclaimed. Bryon looked at Regal with disbelief.

"Are you kidding with me here, Mr. Regal?" "Not at all, Mr. Saxton."

Alana scanned the crowd from her right to her left, before entering the ring. As she climbed upon the small steel steps, she was standing in front of the post; the ropes were on her left and right. Alana held tightly to the ropes, one hand on the right side of the ropes and the other hand on the left side of the ropes. With a small smile displayed on her lips, she made a huge flip, using her strength with ease. Thank God those gymnastics and strength training camps paid off. The crowed gave a huge cheer.

As soon as Alana made the flip, she made a couple more flips until she reached to the direct opposite side of the post from the original post where she stood in front of. Then, she sat on the top of the post, making herself comfortable sitting on top of the post as her expression turned from content to grimly determined.

"And her opponent and she is the FCW diva's champion, AJ Lee!" AJ Lee, walked out of the curtains, looking a bit crazy towards Alana. Alana got herself out from the post, as she smiled back, pacing back and forth in the ring. Yes, it's been awhile, and hopefully she will finally melt her frozen flames that hasn't has been lit for a long time. .

"Ladies and Gentleman, hold your horses, as we will be right back after the commercial break." Bryon Saxton commentated. _What?_

* * *

It has been five minutes, and the match has already been taken to a whole new level. Each move Alana throws at AJ has been futile. AJ grabbed in her a chokehold, as the air that Alana desperately needed was slowly fading out of her lungs. Alana felt air being cut in a gradual state as the grip tightens. "C'mon Alana!" AJ cried out. Alana squeezed her eyes shut; trying to endure the discomfort she is feeling from the chokehold.

Finally, from sheer strength, Alana picked AJ from the ring's solid ground, and spun her around, causing AJ to release her from the choke hold. The she finalized it with a back drop. Alana felt large gasps of air flooding back in her lungs. She held on to the ropes to balance herself. Alana felt she could still go on. She was actually smiling. Yes it has been awhile. She truly loved fighting. It made her feel alive. It made her blood rush with adrenaline. She breathed the new air as she quickly turned to AJ and picked her up.

"Oh my, look at this! She has brute strength!" Regal exclaimed.

In a speedy moment, Alana used a power bomb. "What a beautiful powerbomb by Ms. Alana! This is it for a pinfall!"

_It is good to be back._ The power bomb had visibly ended the match, as Alana got the pin fall.

"The winner of this match, Alana!" said the announcer, as the referee held Alana's hand high in the air. It couldn't help but made Alana smile more genuinely than she ever had.

She was super excited, not because she won, but because she felt her passion for wrestling slowly come back as she skidded off to the back of the entrance, behind the curtains, where Lorenzo was waiting for her. She immediately hugged Lorenzo, who partially hugged her back. "Good job, told you were going to be fine!"

"Yes, I know. I feel good. I was feeling the rush of the adrenaline. Oh how I missed fighting." Alana said, happily clapping her hands like a little girl.

"Yes, Yes I got it" Lorenzo replied, sounding hasty in his tone. Alana frowned as Lorenzo looked a little nervous.

"I want you to meet somebody. And you have to get along with this person, because he is your ticket into the WWE main roster." Alana raised her eyebrow. _Why is he whispering?_ Without delay Lorenzo, grabbed her hand and walked down the small alley way, which lead to the door going outside.

"Hey Phil, I want to introduce you to the diva I manage." Lorenzo said, sounding really pompous.

"Excuse me?" Alana muttered, completely confused. _Phil, why does that name sound so familiar?_

Out of the blue, Lorenzo pushed Alana towards a man, who she bumped into without clearly seeing his face. Alana slightly pushed the mystery man away, as she quickly recover from the push, once again Lorenzo was going to dearly pay for.

Alana rubbed head tenderly as she looked up to find an amused man, his black hair neatly held back, which showed his strong jaw. He had a tight lip that charmingly smiled at her and his hazel eyes watching her in interest. Just like his strong jaw, he also had strong tattooed arms, which caused her heart to skip a beat. Of course now she knew who Phil was.

"Well, well, it has been awhile hasn't it, Punk" Alana retorted with a grim expression, sounding not too impressed.

CM Punk slowly formed a big smile on his face. "Yes it has, sweetheart." _He is as charming as ever._

_x hehe was that good? please rate, review or favorite my story. love you guys. I will write within a week for the next chapter. Maybe around Monday or Wednesday. **xoxo senriya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you guys! Hope you guys had a good week. Also, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's not much. Had a lot of work to do, but I do my best to keep my promises. ...AND, So when I am writing this story, I do not know where the plot is going, so I am just making it up as I write, I feel it's more fun to do. The next Chapter is coming out Monday or Wednesday. thank you for reading!**! _xoxo senriya_

**PRESENT TIME!**

Time stood still. The tension was rising to a boiling point, as CM Punk stared down at Alana hard. The mild heat between them had become steaming hot. His fresh minty breath felt like needles all over her neck, and his huge lean muscular body figure hovered over her tiny body. It caused butterflies to run wild, completely out of control as it caused Alana to feel light-headed. He let go of Alana's hands as she sat up, backing away from him, cautious of his demeanor.

Was it normal that she was not bawling in tears? Was it normal that she would immediately forgive Punk if he apologized? Was it normal that she find it that there was nothing that can come between them, not even her own life that was almost taken away? Alana didn't know what to think. All she knew now is that she secretly loved him. He was her first love.

"Punk," she quietly said, barely audible. "You almost killed me." She had no more words in her mouth as she felt the pang of anxiety pierce her heart.

"Yeah," he replied, looking away for a moment before looking back. "My bad."

Alana blinked. Punk continued to stare at her without a solid expression on his face. There was no remorse. Alana was pretty sure a panic attack was on its way, as she began to back away, further away from Punk.

She was unable to look at Punk's face. She began sweating from the heat that just would not escape from her body. Alana held the doorknob tightly.

There were two things that happened, registering into Alana's head. One, Punk made a fool out of her. Second, he didn't feel sorry for what he had done. With those two possibilities that kept repeating over and over in her head, Alana slammed the door shut, her back leaning against the door as she still held the doorknob behind her. She tried to respire, taking in a couple of breaths at a time.

"Wait, Alana!" She detected the voice, immediately perceiving it to be Lorenzo. Alana ran. That's all she could do. This was the only thing that her body could do out of panic. And, boy was she good at it.

* * *

2 years back **BLAST FROM THE PAST** Part 2

"So I haven't seen you in a really long time. And now you're back from the dead," Punk said, speaking up first from their long minutes of awkward silence. Alana was enjoying his slight nervousness, which she felt mutually. His hands buried into his pockets, as he rocked back and forth, with his legs, towards her direction. Alana watched him, her heart beating rapidly at his every movement, no matter how small it was. The spark she felt from Punk five years ago was still the same even at this moment.

Alana reached to the back of the head, massaging her scalp, then twirling her long strands of black hair.

"I didn't expect to you see this soon." She said slowly, as she kept avoiding Punk's mesmerizing eyes. His hazel eyes made her feel weak.

"Is that so?" Punk replied, sounding lost. He reached out to push back the lock of hair behind her ear. Instantly, Alana smacked his hand away backing away a few steps, as a look of realization dawned on Punk's face. A smirk crept up on his face, as he rubbed his hand from the stinging smack, which Alana noticed by rolling her eyes. "Still feisty and still shying away," Punk quietly spoke. Alana was surprised from his words.

"So, I am guessing you guys know each other for a while," CM Punk's eyes wandered to Lorenzo who spoke up interrupting his exchange with Alana. Alana was completely drawn into Punk's presence that she forgotten that Lorenzo was here with her.

"Yes. Alana was my trainer when I first met her five years ago. Of course I was in WWE and Alana was doing some Indy's promotion," Punk answered back, gazing back at Alana. "The few times we were together, we both trained in some mixed martial arts, and both dedicated ourselves in doing the vegan diet. Alana and I were pretty close…friends," Punk continued, his eyes still glued to Alana.

Alana's heart jumped every time Punk spoke her name. She realized that they were both relieving the good times they had together.

"However, one day, you just disappeared without saying a word to me or anyone else."

"Oh see that's bad!" Lorenzo said, his Hispanic accent kicking in, his hand to his mouth, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Shut up," Alana finally spoke up, glaring at Lorenzo. Then she turned to CM Punk, frowning at him. "Sorry, your feelings were hurt, Punk," Alana said, "At least we both know what that feels like."

This time CM Punk looked confused, slightly turned his head to a side, questioning her. Alana looked away, not want to deal with this confrontation. After all it has been two years since they had seen each other. "It's nothing." Alana said, waving her hand in the air. Punk did not look convinced as he remained to look puzzled.

"Phil!" Someone called him, as Punk turned around, waving his hand, gesturing the mysterious woman to come to him.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, I think I want to marry her. But do not tell her that though." He grinned at Alana.

Alana smiled back as her eyes grew dark. The familiar emotional pain that she felt so long ago was gradually ambling its way to her, which lied dormant for many years. For her own sake, she felt it was best to stay away from Punk, since his love for him began to grow immensely, to the point, she began to have respiratory issues from thinking about him so much_ literally. _

She felt insane for some stupid mistakes she made towards Punk, which Punk had completely ignored, which hurt her even more. However, that was not what drove her to the edge.

Alana knew that if she she stayed away, slowly her feelings for Punk was going to turn into _nothing. _Alana sighed. She didn't want to see this mysterious person. This weak part of her is what she despised the most about herself. Lorenzo noticed her non-verbal behavior, but was about to say something. Instead, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Phil, I was looking everywhere for you!" Alana was looking down, as she saw long beautifully shaped legs, as she gradually looked up even more to see a slender body, with Punk's arm wrapped around her small waist. It pained her. She looked up to see green eyes and red hair. Alana recognized the mysterious woman, kind of surprised of Punk's taste in woman. It was Maria, one of the divas in the WWE.

Alana chuckled.

Maria looked at her at a complete loss. But in the next moment, she quickly gathered herself, reaching out to Alana with her hand, smiling genuinely. "You must be Alana. Punk's told me about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Alana was a bit amused by the turn of events. She thought women were vicious creatures, especially when it comes to their boyfriend, but this one was different. Even so, Alana herself was different as well. "Nice to meet you to, Maria. Punk just told me now about you." Alana replied, shaking her hand. Maria giggled. "What did he say?" Maria wrapped her hands around Punk's waist, to which Alana was carefully watching. Alana took a deep breath. "He wants to marry you."

Maria gasped, her hands flew to her mouth, looking extremely excited.

Punk's jaw dropped.

Alana looked away, amused and smiling, her hands tied behind her back, rocking back and forth. _"This is going to be fun." _she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! how was your week?, should I saw two weeks O_O. I'm sorry, I got sick and I don't function when I am sick, got it from a bunch of sick kids :( anyways here is chapter four, did write it a little longer than I ususally do. I hope you guys enjoy! xoxo senriya! :)))))**

Chapter 4.

2 Years ago.. Blast from the past Part 3.

"Alana, what the hell is your problem?" CM Punk growled, giving Alana the death stare.

Alana busted out laughing. "I couldn't resist such opportunity."

"You play too much, Alana," CM Punk said, gritting through his teeth, unknowingly stuck her nerve.

Alana lightly crossed her arms and chuckled. CM Punk frowned in puzzlement, grabbing hold of Maria's hands, who smiled delightfully at Punk.

"Well, anyway, we got to go, we have dinner plans. If you need anything, just call Maria or me."

"I don't think so." Alana said, without any hesitation in her voice

"What?" Cm Punk grimaced, holding tightly to Maria's hands.

"I don't need anyone, especially you, Punk. However thanks for the offer."

Cm Punk stared without saying a word. Alana gestured Lorenzo to head back. She felt his familiar piercing eyes behind her back as she walked away from him. She sighed. It was for the best. Luckily, Lorenzo's car was not parked too far, as she got in quickly, lightly slamming the door. Lorenzo slammed the door, immediately frightening Alana. Alana glanced at him to see his cynical face, as he ignited the engine.

* * *

It's been two days, since Alana hasn't seen Phil. Thankfully, she had two months off. It seemed impossible to face Phil as normal as possible. It was confusing to what has happened. She almost died, and it was thanks to her first love.

Alana lay on her back on her couch in her apartment. She eyed to her side where the coffee table was few feet away. She slowly reached out to the paper bag lying there. She shook the paper bag open, staring inside that was complete darkness with little shallows of light peeping through. She hoped those little shallows of light were enough hope for her. Alana took deep breaths into the paper bag, tightening her stomach, while she crept into deep thoughts.

She truly missed Phil. It was year and half ago, Cm Punk found out that Maria cheated on him with John Cena. It was truly heartbreaking to watch him sink to such depression. Alana was doing her own thing, igniting her passion for wrestling. She worked with Paige, who seemed to be the only one that sees female wrestling for what it truly should be, beauty, determination and power. They both worked on getting better with wrestling skills, which in time, Alana was finally able to do on the grandest stage: Monday Night Raw.

However, it was during that occasion, the relationship between Punk and Maria collapsed. Much to Alana's dismay, during that same week, after the Raw live appearance in Las Vegas, she found out that Punk was planning to propose to Maria. She already knew that Punk was pretty much on his own rollercoaster ride, as she began to look for him everywhere. Alana promised herself, she would not get involved, no matter how dire the situation. But the thought of Punk being completely vulnerable than he has been in his entire life made her feel remorseful, if she avoided him. She had to take care of him, like she always had. Even though she loved him, and he didn't, she was always there for him, during his rough times. Their relationship was inescapable.

Alana walked into entrance of dreadful, old motel that looked like it was completely abandoned run by drug dealers. She shuddered, being extremely careful, holding the bag of chips, brownies, cookies, and water very closely to her, as elderly, homeless looking men were eyeing her like candy. She walked faster and faster, her heart beating harder, as she pushed the elevator button. It a split second, the elevator door opened, as rushed inside almost slamming her finger to close elevator door as quickly as possible. Alana breathed out, in relief. She went to the second floor, the elevator door opened, as she turned right. She read the door number. Room 203.

Alana knocked on the door. "Room Service!" she shrilled, bringing her voice to a higher pitch.

"I don't need anything!" Punk yelled out. Alana rolled her eyes.

"Room Service! I have extra towel that I must set up for the restroom!" This time, she set her voice to make an Hispanic accent, as she winced, knowing how terribly she failed at that.

"Go away!" Punk yelled again. Alana's upper torso slumped over. This man is completely impossible and rotten. She accidentally punched the door in frustration.

Then suddenly, Alana started to panic. Hands crept up to her chest and then down to her ass. She thought she was about to cry, and started to feel her voice rapidly disappearing.

"PUNK!" she screamed on top of her lungs. She was unable to breathe, as her arms began to feel paralyzed.

The door opened wide, as Punk stood in front of her, completely taken aback. He was topless, while wearing boxers. This was too much for Alana. Her panic attack and being completely love-struck almost made her faint. Alana wrapped her hands around him, tightening her grip. "He was touching me." She hoarsely whispered. Punk's concerned look turned into anger, as he wrapped his hands around her. She turned to her side to see the man in a hoodie running off to the stairs.

"Dammit," Punk exasperated. "What is wrong with you Alana, you should have just told me it was you, I would have opened the door especially at this horrible hotel!" Punk kept yelling at her, as Alana stared deeply into his irritated hazel eyes. She loved it. She loves when Punk holds her. She also loves it when Punk scolds at her. To her, this means Punk cares about her to a certain degree, and it felt enough.

Alana released her grip on him, holding her hands in the air. " I'm sorry, Punk, I will leave. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. So I brought some brownies and cookies. Some chips." Alana picked up the grocery bag that was fallen to the ground earlier when the strange man groped her. Alana shuddered at the memory.

"First of all, you are not leaving. Especially, since you are alone. You are staying here with me for the night. We can share the bed, it's not a big deal." Punk said, gazing at her, with a frown.

Alana looked at him in shock. "No, I don't want to share the same bed." She stuttered nervously. Her body was slightly trembling, especially at the thought of sharing a bed with him.

Punk stood there quiet. Alana was a bit worried, because she was unable to read his expressions. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but more than ever, she realized that he was heartbroken, which was enough to get easily hurt.

"I can sleep on the couch, it's not a big deal." He said quietly, opening the bag of chips, looking down.

Alana felt ashamed. She never imagined, he could be so weak. In particular, she noticed, how he said "it was not a big deal" twice. She narrowed her eyes at him in concern

"Punk, come here," Alana said, drawing herself nearer to him. She reached out her hand towards, which caused him to move a step backward. "Hold still."

Punk stood very still, tightening his grip on the bag of chips. She touched his forehead on the back of her head. He had a fever. This time, Alana was angry. She lightly slapped his cheek.

"Stupid boy."

Punk walked past her, smirking.

"Do you have any medication. Any ibuprofen?" Alana asked, searching around.

"I took some Vitamin C." Punk answered. Punk was now officially acting like a child. Alana kept searching around, in his luggage, in the drawers. There was no medication.

However, Punk lifted her with his strong hands around Alana's waist, interrupting her from doing her task.

"Look Alana," Punk said, dropping her small body on the bed. "I will be fine tomorrow, I just got sick today. Punk placed the bag of chips on the nightstand, as he sat down with her. "Thanks for me here with me. I'm grateful for a friend like you." The word_ friend_ rang in her ears. She could only smile at him, while her heart sunk low. She tried to fight back the tears with every part of her strength.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure you would have done the same as well. As a friend." She said, quietly

With that, Alana took of her jacket, kicked of her shoes and socks to the floor. She laid down, eyes closed and yawning. Then she opened her eyes, peeking at Punk, who stared down at her, with once again an incomprehensible expression.

"Are you okay?" Alana asked. Punk kept on staring deeply into her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable yet curious. His head fell to her chest, resting motionless.

"Punk, what are you doing?" Alana slightly picked up his head and pushed him further away from her.

Punk stared at Alana with glazed eyes as if he was possessed. "Alana," he whispered.

He took her hand, and stretched it out towards him. Then, he placed his head on her arm, latent, still eyeing at Alana, once more before closing his eyes. Alana remained still, her heart beating; the butterflies in her stomach made her feel all twisty on the inside. She stretched out her other free hand, and very slightly strokes his cheek. Alana noticed how he slept so beautifully. He looked composed. Then, she moved from his cheek to his hair, twirling and ruffling his strands of hair. Then, she went back down rubbing his temple with her thumb. She stopped as Punk took a deep breath. She stared at him, with a small smile on her face. She drew near to him, without thinking, without analyzing. Nose to nose they were, she closed her eyes, opened her lips faintly and kissed him.

Within the next second, Alana opened her eyes. She was not with Punk; she was back in her apartment, with the paper bag still in her face. She took the paper bag and crumpled it up in frustration. She remembered that kiss. That one-sided kiss at the motel. She fling the paper-bag to the floor as she got up, still completely exhausted.

She could feel his soft lips, and strong hers. He had beautiful soft hair that could easily be playfully ruffled to massaging his temples. Alana sighed, as her thoughts became completely broken up.

She heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming!" Alana shouted out. Alana wondered who it was at this ungodly hour. Her body was sweating from exhaustion. She hoped it wasn't Punk at the door, since particularly, she looked ghostly. She wasn't certain exactly how to face him yet, she needed time and Punk probably needed time. It might be for the best, if they stay separated and not have any relation for a while. Alana arose from her couch from where she was lying. She ambled her way to the door, as there was another knock on the door.

"I said I'm coming." Alana said, more loudly.

Alana unlocked the door, opening the door and stepped out into the porch, bringing herself to an immediate halt. She was utterly stunned to see who was at the door.

"Dean Ambrose." She said with an amused smile.

"You forgot your orange," Dean said, with a smirk on his face, plainly holding out an orange in his hand towards Alana.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello you guys, hope you guys are doing great. Sorry I am late, however spring break is here, so I will be writing more, and hopefully posting more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am adding more to the plot, esp in this chapter. I am excited for my story, since I have more time now, I am planning to add more stuff..I am hoping. I should never be trusted o_o. anyways, Enjoy! ^_^** xoxo senriya**

* * *

Dean studied Alana. Her appearance was amusing to him. Her hair was messy. She was wearing a tank top with no bra and underwear. Dean wondered if Alana knew that she was wearing panties. He could see her visible perked nipples, as he inhaled deeply, trying to look away. She was holding tightly to the pillow, probably to attack him. Her eyes were baggy from crying and exhaustion mixed together. "You could not look more ugly, dear Alana!" he spoke bluntly, in a sweet tone, grinning. Alana stared back, without saying a word. She didn't blink, just stared, which surprisingly rubbed Dean with certain feelings that was foreign to him.

Alana processed in the words he said to her, causing her to slam the door shut. Alana threw the pillow to the ground, pulled up her tank top and chucked it on the couch. Then, she pulled down her panties and left it on the ground. In thirty minutes, she was fully dressed in shorts and a plain t-shirt, with her wet hair tied in a bun. She open the front door to find Dean leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring out to the blue skies.

Her heart _thumped _at the sight.

Alana cleared her throat to get Dean's attention. He turned to look at her, his eyes wandered down first before meeting up to her ravenous eyes. He smirked at her, pulling himself closely towards her, his arms still crossed, causing heat on her neck and face to surface. She lifted her hands to touch her neck to cool-down. She didn't understand what was happening. Looking at Dean made her feel something that could not be explained, something adventurous. Dean gazed deeply, observing her little movements. He loved her eyes, it was mysterious and defiant. It caused an unexpected sensation to challenge her, to break her, to hurt and then love her again.

Dean sighed. So far, Alana hadn't invited him in, still receiving the angry glare from her.

"What do you want, Dean?" Alana asked, guarding the slight opening to prevent Dean from entering. Dean smiled, realizing this. His smile always took her by surprise. His appearance is boyish, and bizarrely charming. These two traits were appealing to her.

"I was checking on you, hoping you didn't lose your touch, Alana. But, it seems like you did." Alana wondered what he meant.

"Did Punk ask you to come here?" Alana asked.

"Somewhat." Dean stated simply.

"What do you mean by losing my touch?" Alana questioned Dean again, her hands on her hips.

"Well, you do like to speak your mind. You like to prove people wrong. You don't like to be played. But you didn't speak your mind, you let Punk get away. You are not training, you're in hiding and you are okay being played. It seems you let the situation have more control over you. Why are you willing to take crap from Punk?" Dean inquired, placing the orange on top of her head, which did not move and for some weird reason, it pleased him. Alana's expression changed from anger to somewhat sad.

Alana admitted that Dean had a point there. She never had stood up to Punk. She wanted to be noticed by him. She wanted to speak her feelings. She wanted him to know, that she had a voice in this matter.

"I don't know." Alana answered, sheepishly. "I am not even sure what's going on. All I know is that Punk accidentally gave me the wrong inhaler, which caused me to go into respiratory failure. Apparently, it was meant for Vince, which he's still doesn't have a clue this was the case. Because of Punk, I can't perform for Raw, and he knows that I love wrestling. He knows what this meant to me. Yet, he's not even sorry for almost destroying my dream or my life, for that matter." Alana spoke, feeling even sadder, looking down.

She didn't even have the strength to cry anymore. Dean didn't say anything. He had a strange look on his face and Alana questioned it._ Was there more to this story?_ Alana exhaled. She didn't care. She didn't have the strength to argue anymore, either.

Alana grabbed the orange from the top of her head, and looked at it. "Well thanks for coming all the way here and telling me and bringing me this orange, I guess. I know you are a busy man, and have much to do. So you can go on your way. See you!" Alana said in a cheery tone, without any delay, she shut the door. Alana turned, trying to shut the door with her back leaning against it. However, the door wasn't closing.

Alana turned back around in frustration, and saw that Dean caught the door in time, hurting his fingers, in the process. "Ah! Not yet! I did come here for Punk initially, but the rest is on my accord." Dean said, leaning in, as he forced the door to open wide, making Alana to let go. She looked small and a bit helpless as Dean towered over her. He held her chin, with the tip of his fingers and lifted it up towards him. He tilted his head closer, the tip of their noses were touching. He smiled in satisfaction. His charming stare caused her heart to beat. "I came here for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! I told you, I was gonna post often. YAY! hope you enjoy the next two chapters. I want to say a thank you shoutouts to my reviewers**_ Beth's Beautiful Game and Lexi.U._** I appreciate your reviews, it made me so happy! :D. Also thank you shoutouts to my followers. Hope you all continue to enjoy my story. **xoxo senriya **

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Alana spoke, raising her voice, as she struggled from Dean's tight grasp on both of her wrists. Dean let go, as Alana retrieved back a few steps, glaring furiously at him.

"I can't believe you put your hands on me." Alana muttered, checking her wrist, avoiding the Dean's amused stare. Dean stood there in silence as Alana kept on muttering about how; she never let anyone in her apartment, because it was her privacy , then went on to questioning Punk's motives, about the incident. Dean thought it was cute that Alana was being a scatter-brain and at the same time, it annoyed him.

"Hey Alana, let's go out and have dinner," Dean said, sternly and quietly, interrupting her.

"What?" Alana was taken by surprise. "No." she answered back.

"Why?" Dean asked, his lips curled to a frown. Alana thought he looked so cute, when he frowned, especially his blue eyes were visible with emotions.

"I rather not." Alana swallowed her own saliva in nervousness. She never had a good experience going on dates with men. During her first date, she went out with an old man who was really nice to her, but treated her like dirt during dinner. She was sure that he was a homeless man. The earnings she received that week were drained out by the man, who made her pay for it. So until the next paycheck, she had no dinner, just some ramen noodle packages that was lying elsewhere in the house. At the time, she had really low self-esteem, so after going out with the old man, she pretty much felt worthless for a long time. The second date was when she lost her virginity, which could have been labeled as rape, but no one would believe her story. She never told these stories to anyone, not even to Punk. Alana sighed, refusing to feel sad for herself anymore. She came a long way. A very long way.

Dean gently touched Alana's cheek, distracted her from her train of thoughts. "You're coming. I don't do well when it comes to rejection. Either you're coming with what you are wearing now, or you can get ready and you are still coming." Dean said, in a patient tone, causing Alana to feel even more nervous.

"How do you do that?" Alana blurted out, without thinking.

"Do what?" Dean looked intently at her with another unreadable expression.

"Being nice and being an ass at the same time." Alana said, in a marveled tone.

Dean laughed. He was pleased with her comment.

"I will actually take that as a compliment," Dean replied. He didn't answer her question, to which Alana shrugged it off.

"Fine, I'll get ready." Alana said, turning around, finally letting Dean come inside her apartment. She took one glance at Dean, who already made himself comfortable, as settled down on the couch, seemingly tired.

"But you're going have to wait for a while." Alana spoke up, still checking if he wanted to go.

Dean looked up to her, as Alana waited for his response. He smiled, and gestured in agreeing with her, picking up the remote that was on the coffee table in front of him, turning on the TV.

"I don't mind waiting, but dress nice for me please." Dean said, as he lightly chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Alana raised her voice by accident, out of embarrassment, immediately willing to turn down the dinner date.

"Chill sweet Alana, just getting under your skin." Dean said, while making an innocently mocking face at her, playfully, as Alana felt comfortable in his presence again. Dean turned sideways, lying down as he yawned, resting on the fluffy pillow, which she was sleeping on earlier.

"Ass." She muttered, as she went into her room, slamming the door hard, causing Dean to laugh softly.

Alana glanced at herself in the mirror that was leaning against the wall, along with her flat-iron and blow-dryer lying on the carpet floor. She had natural wavy curly hair, which a lot of people made fun of her for. There weren't many possessions back then as she does now. Since, she had to make her own money; most of the payments went to her car, food or for wrestling school. Now that she has a personal stylist at WWE and her own hair products, her naturally curly waves turned out beautiful. Even she admired her own hair, shamelessly staring, with a smile, for hours in the bathroom mirror.

She was a little hesitant going out with Dean. Alana remembered how Punk told her about his meeting with Dean. He mentioned to her that it would be best to avoid possible contact with Dean, so she could be out of harm's way. Now, it seems they have nothing but countless encounters. She would be normally annoyed, seeing one person many times. Alana loved to have her own space and time alone. Even if she had a day spending time alone, it wasn't still enough. Yet at the same, time, she felt lonely. Alana smacked her forehead, riled up. Why can't she be simple, not so complicated. Whatever, if people can't handle it, they can always walk away.

She picked up the blow-dryers, pushing the ON button, as she began drying out her hair, which was turning into wild frizzy mess. No worries. It won't be long that her hair will turned into sleek straight hair. "Well, hopefully tonight will be interesting." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"Hey Punk!"

Punk was stretching his legs in the locker room, but quickly became interrupted by a familiar voice to which he rolled his eyes in impatience. "What do you want, Maddox?"

"Did you speak to Alana yet?" Brad asked, making his way from the entry to the bench, sitting in front of Punk.

Punk didn't look up. He just kept on stretching, giving the impression that he didn't care. "I don't know, I haven't talked to her. I don't plan too." He said, without any hesitation.

"Well…that is good news." Brad said, his pitch higher, sounding a bit apprehensive, getting hold of Punk's full attention.

"What do you mean good news?" Punk asked, stopping his stretch.

"Well, Dean texted me..." Brad started off.

"And?"

"And, he is now at Alana's apartment. He is planning to take Alana on a date." Brad grinned.

Cm Punk froze.

He stared at Brad.

Then he stared at the wall behind Brad, prompting Brad turn around to look at the wall. Then, Punk started to stretch again, shrugging his shoulders, as if the news didn't bother him.

"It's none of my business." Punk stated, once again, looking down. Brad got up, shrugging in shoulders, slightly patting Punk's shoulder before leaving out the locker room.

Punk stood still, lost in thought as Brad left the room. He didn't know what to think. He was planning on asking Seth to check on how Alana was doing. He wasn't expecting Dean to see Alana. Punk felt like asshole. However, he felt deep inside; he didn't deserve to see her after what happened. This whole incident was Vince's fault. Vince was planning on pinning a scandal on Punk that could very well destroy his career. Paul didn't stand for this, neither did he, so he used inhaler that held small dosage of poison along with Vince's prescription dosage. Punk didn't even want to know how Paul was able to pull it off. But somehow, it got in Alana's hands. Moreover, she used it, much to his dismay. He vividly remembered how her face turned purple, rushing to the hospital. She was completely out for a day. He stayed with her that whole day, feeling high pangs of guilt. He made sure the doctors did their job. Then he left, right when Alana woke up. The first thing she saw wasn't him. He panicked, and only Paul and Dean knew about this, and maybe Brad, but he didn't care. All he knew, he wanted to stay away from Alana and he wasn't able to forgive himself. He wasn't even sure how to right his terrible wrong.

Punk held his check tight as he thought about her more. Now that she was with Dean, he felt angry and bitter.

"Punk!" He heard his name being called, as he lifted himself from his deep thoughts. He turned around, wide-eyed, to see a tear-stricken face, as his eyes connected to her beaten and bloodied eyes.

"Maria!"


	7. Chapter 7

Alana came out of her room, wearing black leather shorts and a peplum top that showed her curves and her boobs. Dean was delighted to see Alana with sleek straight hair for the first time. Dean also liked her long curly waves, which she was known for in the WWE. However, this side of Alana, with straight hair, made her look bad-ass. Dean licked his lips, already imagining what to do with her.

"You really did look nice for me," Dean said, grinning, getting up from the couch, his hands in his pocket, rocking back and forth. His compliment triggered Alana's heart pound faster than ever.

"T-thanks!" Alana stammered, feeling embarrassed, looking away, which set Dean off in unbearable aching want.

Hastily, Dean walked up to Alana, brought her chin up to his, and teasingly he lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Sometimes, you should never listen to me, especially when I say to dress nice. Because now I want to take you to bed..." Dean said, being completely dominate that oozed out of him made Alana feel weak that she was sure her knees were about to give out. His lips trailed from her cheek to her ear, and began to light bite her earlobe making her lightly moan, with the little control that she has. "…and I want to tear your clothes from your body, and pound you so hard to near orgasm over and over, until you can't stand it anymore. I want to break you apart, Alana." Dean whispered, into her ear, kissing her ear and then biting it.

Alana's eyes grew wide, emotions flooding inside her, as her heart pounded furiously just as much as her ears. Everything else sounded inaudible, but Dean. She began to shiver. It was unusual that she felt only slightly afraid, but the same time flattered. No man had ever made her feel anything like this. She didn't know whether it was safe to feel special, but she did.

Alana mentally shook her head, trying to catch her breath and focus, as she grabbed Dean's chin, lightly pushing farther from her.

"I look nice, not because of you, but because it's simply a societal norm. It's unfortunate that you are not special enough for me to go an extra mile. Dean, you barely made me feel weak, I thought you were better than this. Seems like I was wrong about you." She said, laughing, challenging him, while smiling slyly. Alana was testing him to see, what buttons she pushed. She wanted to see his reaction.

His eyes grew dark, triggering Alana's cautious curiosity, narrowing her eyes observing him. She loved driving people's emotion even to the edge, to break their walls and barriers. It was a bad trait, but deep inside, she loved it. Over the years of men abusing her and treating her like dirt. Over the years, her faith was crushed from the people whom she loved the most; it was saddening, that she was planning to take it out on Dean. Alana couldn't deny that she liked this man a lot. It was possible for Dean and her to have a relationship. Unknowingly, Dean was going to take in a whole of pain from her.

Dean began to smile, amusingly, leaning towards Alana slowly. In a sudden moment, he clasped his hand around her neck, taking Alana by surprise. Unwavering, he tightened his grip, choking her gradually. Then, he pinned her to the wall and held her there. His smile began to get bigger, as excitement danced in his eyes. "You are something, Alana." He said, quietly, studying her. "There aren't a lot of women like you. I can play your little game, Alana. I have played them all." Dean sneered. Alana's eyes grew wide, stunned, as she took hold of his wrist, struggling to breathe. She hated this. She hated when she was not able to breathe, especially when taken from her, even though she asked for it. Dean didn't let go, knowing that she was struggling to breathe. His hold was very strong, and she had underestimated him. She began to panic, at the same; she made sure that she fooled Dean showing that she still had control over him and the situation. Her lungs began to burn in pain. She refused to pass out, not like that time. She had to find a way out, quickly. "Well, Alana, want to take back what you said?" Dean said, deciding it was time to let her go, not wanting to scare her anymore. Well, he'll let go after she answered the question.

Alana didn't speak for a while. Her eyes were on the ceiling, still holding on tight to Dean's wrist. Dean shook her by the neck, trying to take hold of Alana's attention as she laid her eyes on him. This time, Dean saw something was different.

Something inside Alana had been shattered. She was about to black out, couldn't explain what it was. Actually, she could, but she was too afraid to find out. She felt her whole world crashing, she completely forgotten her lungs were still in pain. Something came out of her, and she didn't see Dean anymore.

_"NO! You can't be here. Go away!" _

_"Chill, you motherfucker, I am taking control. I cannot believe you are still this weak. Oh well, guess it's my turn now." _

_"I made sure that you wouldn't appear again, I made sure you were chained."_

_"Well I am here, now go to sleep!"_

_"Sylvia, don't leave me here!"_

Alana made sure that chain bind that part of her for long as she can remember. She had finally broken free. The dark side of her had nothing but a will to destroy. She was anything but forgiving, wiped all the emotions labelled weak.

As Alana laid eyes on Dean, she smiled, her pearly whites showing. She licked her fair lips and started giggling. This was not Alana. This girl's smile was different from Alana.

Dean took notice.

"I should thank you. I hope you don't mind. If you want to play my little game. It would make so happy!" She said in a raspy voice, breathing in the little breaths being taken away, by the consistent tightening of Dean's hand. "I love the feeling of not being able to breathe. Don't you, Dean?" Alana said in a cheerful voice, following with a short giggle, letting go of Dean's wrist. Her body became slinky, and started to relax while on Dean's chokehold.

Dean stood still, staring at Alana, without a single impression on his face. Alana stopped struggling moments ago, and it made Dean wonder. "Who are you now?" he asked, with a look of realization that came across his face.

"Oh, I don't know," Alana laughed, sounding nearly hysterical. "Aren't you scared? Usually, people freak out. And then they are gone the next minute. Like POOF! Gone! I am here, when they are here. But when they are gone, I am gone. It's so weird. I wonder if that explains Alana's depressive behaviors, now that I think about it." She babbled out, her eyes staring at Dean, with great interest.

Dean chuckled, his heart beating rapidly like never before. Little did he know, he was holding a ball of fire. "What's your name? Don't want to hurt your feelings by saying the wrong name." he asked, almost demanding, staring deeply into the ravenous eyes. Alana gazed in two blue oceans, showing blank expression, and in the next moments, showing her pearly whites optimistically.

"My name is Sylvia."

Before Dean saw it coming, he was kicked hard in his balls, causing him to release his grasp on her. Dean fell to the floor, holding his crotch, almost crying, but was in rage. Immediately, taken aback, Sylvia fell on top of him, with a hard kiss to his lips, while squeezing his crotch.

"Nice to meet you, Dean!" she said, in her raspy voice, chuckling merrily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and enjoyed the last two. Please please leave a review and tell me if you like it, I really would love to know. :(( but, but, thank you so much for the posted reviews, keeps me in check!**

** I won't be able to post as much after this chapter, cause of school... spring break is over T_T ****midterms is still here...grr .**

** love you guys. ~happy reading~ xoxo senriya btw.. little sex in this chapter.. just to let you know :D**

* * *

**5 years ago…**

"What's your name?"

"Sylvia"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm guessing I am here to talk about stupid shit."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I almost killed that asshole!"

"So, you feel no remorse?"

"What? Why should I feel remorse for that man? He tortured my mother and then killed her, getting away with it. He should have died long ago. No actually I take that back. That man should have killed me first. That is his biggest mistake. Either way, he's definitely not getting up for a long time. "

"I see. So I didn't know you were close with your mother."

"I'm not. I wanted to stay far away from that stupid woman. Always complaining! She was weak. Thank God she died. Now, I can do whatever I want."

"What is your goal now, Sylvia? I mean, everyone is now out of your way. What about Alana?"

"Oh you wanna go there, doc? Alana will never come back. I don't even though how she got here, in the first place. The real me is what you are seeing now. I am strong and nothing can break me. That's all that matters."

"…I see. I guess that's all the time we got. You have to attend 12 more sessions. Otherwise, I am putting you in a mental institute."

"Whatever, doc."

"I have one question. How do I distinguish the real you? "How can I be sure Alana is not the real you?"

"Well, you can look at my birth certificate."

"I did. It says Alana Stone."

"That stupid bitch. Look… you said that this session's over, I'm leaving!"

"Wait…"

* * *

**Present~**

"I'm sorry, Punk. There is nothing I can do." Triple H said, sighing in disappointment.

"How come he's not suspended? He beat Maria. There is proof. Why don't you look straight into her eyes and face. And her arms.?"

"Punk, you better leave. You should have come to me first about this situation. The same thing applies to Maria. Now that you decided to handle this situation on your own, and beat the shit out of Cena, what do you expect us to do? We lost two main event superstars, John Cena and you."

"Oh, so basically you are just letting him get away with it. But me, I have to suffer for something I stood up for that was right. So much for you always trying to do the right thing, Paul!"

Punk threw his arm in frustration, as he walked out of Triple H's office. Triple H was just as frustrated, as he threw the pen across the wall. The board of directors decided to suspend Punk for 2 weeks, for the assault. Triple H called in Orton, Sheamus and Ryback for a meeting to figure out a plan for the main-event for the next weeks or so. They were walking down the hallway, at the WWE office, passing Cm Punk, who shook his head after seeing them.

"Hey Punk."

"What Orton." Punk didn't even look at him. He was too angry. If Randy said anything that pushed his button, Randy was next in line for a beat-down.

"I would have done the same thing. Don't worry. Things happen, you will be back in no time. Just take care of Maria."

Punk took a deep breath, almost relieved.

"Thanks man…"

* * *

"Dean, that feels so good, don't stop"

"Oh, you like that. You are so hot, Sylvia."

"I will kill you, if you ruin this!"

Dean pounded her with great force, as Sylvia held on to his arms, trying to make his pumping go faster, harder. She loved it hard. Especially with Dean's persona in the ring, he made her fantasy much intense. She closed her eyes, as he began to suck her nipple, and then biting it. His index finger light massaged her clitoris, rubbing it gradual motion, making the sensation wilder and hotter, along with the pounding she was receiving.

"How can a girl like you be so tight?"

"Thanks for the insult, much appreciated." She huffed.

After they both came, Dean fell on top of Sylvia, tenderly kissed her.

" I need to go take quick shower." Dean spoke.

"I'll join you in a moment." Sylvia said, ruffling his hair. With one last kiss, Dean got up and walked to her room, while still staring at her in a daze.

Sylvia laid her head on the carpet floor. She was finally back, after all these years. It felt good to be back, along with great sex.

What was unbelievable was that Alana felt gone. She never thought that this was possible. Alana loved to be in control. She was the epitome of control.

Sylvia felt a slight fleeting pain going down from her chest to her stomach. Her stomach began grumbling, as she laid her hand on her stomach. She hadn't eaten since morning, she felt so hungry, which made her feel nauseated. She needed food. Dean was definitely going to take her out, right after his shower.

Sylvia sat up on her side, her head resting on her hand. She reached out to the coffee table, to pick up her phone. She searched through her phone and saw a missed call.

It was from Brad.

She clicked redial, and waited for an answer.

"Brad?"

"Yes, Alana?"

"Sure?"

"Um…okay, well I thought you needed to know that Punk got suspended. He had a fight with Cena. Cena is in the hospital."

Sylvia fell silent. Her head started to hurt, really bad. She began to cower in fear, and in a split moment, everything went black.

"Brad."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Um.. I think he is headed your away. He should be there by tomorrow. The whole locker room is on edge. Please talk to Punk."

"Thanks Brad, talk to you later."

"Hey, you didn't come in the shower with me." Dean whined, coming out of the room, naked, with the towel in his hand.

Alana looked up at Dean. Then she looked at herself. She was naked and dripping wet.

"We had sex?" she asked, quietly, her hand forming in a fist.

Dean knew what happened. He came to her, slowly, smiling affectionately.

"Yes, and you loved it."

Once he reached her, without her realization, he clasped his fingers around her neck. The familiar feeling of being breathless came back.

"Stop."

"No Alana, I need her. I need Sylvia!"

"You can't have her."

Alana began to choke. She didn't want to go back the oblivion.

"I don't want to go that dark place."

"Well princess, you better start getting used to it. Sylvia is mine. I want her."

Dean began to constrict his grip on her, with no sympathy displayed on his face.

"Don't you have a heart? This is torture."

" I will always get what I want. If that means I have to kill you to get her, I will do it, with no hesitation." He whispered, acting maniacal.

"Punk is coming here. I need to see him. That's why I am here. Sylvia will push him away."

"Too bad for you, princess. Sylvia belongs to me! I want Sylvia. Bring her back to me now! Sylvia, come back here!"

Alana was near to the place of oblivion. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back. Every plan has been going to waste. It disgusted her. She had to regroup, and re-plan, otherwise…

She never knew that Dean was dangerous. Punk was right about him.

"Dean, stop please. I love Punk. I will never love you."

He halted. His griped tighten ten-fold, making completely impossible to breathe. He stared deep into Alana's clouded eyes. Rage grew within him. She knew her words were repeating over and over in his head. In the next seconds, began to get out of control, shaking Alana vigorously.

"You are a monster."

The last Alana felt was a hit to the head and his scream.

"Dean?"

Sylvia was lying on the ground. She picked herself up, feeling groggy.

"What happened? Ugh, I have such a bad migraine."

"I'm sorry." He said, in panicked voice. He pulled her to her hastily, holding her. "I'm sorry."

Sylvia pushed him, very carefully. He looked fearful like a little boy. There was some sort of anger that she could see instilled in his blue eyes. The peaceful and amused blue oceans were deeply disturbed.

Sylvia smiled, sweetly. "Aww, did you miss me?"

"Yes! I am so happy your back. I need you, Sylvia, I need you more than anything."


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean I am really sorry, but you have to go." Sylvia spoke up.

"Why" Dean whispered, into her mouth, forming a soft kiss.

"Because, if you don't, I might never get to eat." Sylvia said nuzzling him on his arm as Dean left a trail of kisses on her shoulder, causing light shivers. His strong arms wrapped around her, and the warmth of his his sweet breath and presence made her feel safe. Her body felt intensified as he traced circles on her breast with his finger, then down to her stomach as he gave her kiss. Sylvia desperately wanted to let out a moan. "Stupid Dean." She said, instead.

Dean laughed, sort of triumph dancing in his blue eyes. He intertwined his legs with her, staying still, gazing at her, almost making her feel uncomfortable. She loved his eyes. The way he stare at her made her feel like she was under his control, and yet loved.

This was something _he_ could never give her.

Gazing back at him, with twinge of sadness in her throat, Sylvia took a strand of his hair to twirl. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, which brought her closer to him, first brushing her lips with his. She didn't hesitate, but waited, as Dean squeezed her waist impatiently. She smiled. This time she had him. She took him by the mouth and it was genuine. She bravely took him deeper as their tongues explored with one another.

If there was a word that described Sylvia, it would be unbroken. She refused to break her will, or let anyone even touch it. But this man not only touched, but held it tightly in his hands. She felt her heart beginning to tear. She didn't know whether it was right. Even though, Dean let her have control, but he was still in control. It scared her. She wanted to go further, feeling adventurous, and search thoroughly all sides of him, whether if it was safe or not. He showed her something; she longed to want from _him._

"I don't want to go, yet." he whispered into her ear.

Sylvia smiled, playfully nudging her nose against his, as he sarcastically frowned at her. She laughed.

"You have to, Dean. Your friend Seth might be worried about you and so is Roman. It's not like you to miss work over someone like me, right" she said.

Dean continued to frown, staring at her lips. "You're different."

"Oh," Sylvia traced her finger, outlining his physique in admiration. "But then again." She trailed off, weakly, her legs grappled his waist. Dean laughed heartily.

"What's this now?" Dean questioned.

Dean laughed heartily. "Now you don't want me to go?"

Sylvia sighed. "No, you have to go." She said, sounding worried. Dean raised his eyebrows, giving a questioning look, which, she quickly avoided. "Just trust me." She whispered.

A low rumbling growl broke the slight tension in the bedroom, as Dean's eyes wandered down to her belly. Sylvia clutched her stomach in irritation "Oh, this is interesting. You're feisty when your hungry. Need to remember that." Dean said, amused. Sylvia looked up to him, frowning, even more agitated. "Yeah, well I'm sorry." She bellowed at him, while imparting a deathlike expression.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, as the rumble in her stomach continued to remind her that she hadn't eaten what felt like for ages.

"Ugh, Dean I dislike you now. You didn't take me out to eat, yesterday." She complained, getting off him, setting her foot on the ground.

"Oh yea, I forgot. Since I had you, breakfast, lunch and dinner, guess that's why it slipped my mind. Sorry, princess." Dean said, chuckling amusing, sounding a little dangerous.

Sylvia tried not to get cranky. Her nausea from the hunger pains usually made her easily irritated over the smallest thing. Right now, it was Dean's holding her hand to stop her from leaving. She pushed it away, as nicely as she could, ambling her way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, don't come in." she said.

"Alright." Dean said, gazing at her in wonder, as he turned over lying down on the bed, his hands supporting the back of his head, as he closed his eyes.

Sylvia watched him; feeling conflicted, as her heart began to pound. She couldn't understand this. She loved Punk. Not Dean. Just Punk.

* * *

Dean left, without say much goodbye. Sylvia learned he wasn't the type of person that showed his emotions straightforwardly. Sylvia smiled. She was the same as him, but this time, she easily showed her vulnerability to Dean. They connected in a way that felt right.

Sylvia felt the low growl in her stomach, as she walked toward the kitchen. While she was in the shower, Dean helped start making coffee. Her heart began to flutter as she thought about him pouring the cup of coffee for her. Of course Dean felt a little nervous making breakfast, so instead he made burnt toast. Hard as a rock. Literally.

She got her way to the refrigerator, opening the door, to find the container of brownies. She forgot why she made the container of brownies. She felt it was to help her feel better about something. All her memories of what Alana had done had came to her when she was asleep. Sylvia poured herself another cup of coffee, adding only a few spoonfuls of sugar. She brought both the container and the cup of coffee with her to the the coffee table, while turning on the TV to watch re-runs of Supernatural.

As of now, Sylvia felt content. Everything felt okay. At least, everything seemed okay, until she heard a knock.

Sylvia felt a little panic brimming inside of her. Who could be at the door?

"_Hey, remember Punk is coming to your apartment!" _Sylvia remembered. He was supposed to be here. He was early.

Sylvia sat still. The volume on the TV spoke for her that she was here. Sylvia sighed. It was a long time that she, Sylvia talked to Punk.

"No, I can't do this." Sylvia felt dizzy, almost drunk. Her head began to feel wobbly and heavy, as if she was completely burned out in an instant. Before she could figure out what was going on, Sylvia blacked out.

* * *

"You need to talk to him."

"Why?, Ugh, my head is spinning off the wall."

"Look, Sylvia, You lost your memory two years before your debut. When you do remember, I might not be here for you."

"What?"

"I am something, you created. I only control everything because..."

"Because, what?"

"I am a wall."

"A wall? A wall to what?"

"I don't know. But I think Punk knows. So does Dean."

"What you mean? What does Dean have to with Punk?"

"He figured it out, who I am, that stupid man, I am actually scared of him Sylvia. I don't want to crumble into nothing."

"Oh my God, Alana, I don't understand. Just freaking get to exact point."

"Look Sylvia, you need to talk to Punk, tell him your feelings. You have to be with. He does love you, whether if you do or don't understand, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because you love him."

"Okay…because I love him"

* * *

"Hey, Alana wake up!"

Her eyes began to flutter, as she moaned, feeling strong arms holding her.

The man's voice sounds familiar.

"Are you okay, do you want me to help you stand up?"

Sylvia was looking at the ceiling completely in a daze, but came quick to realize that she was actually awake. She looked down to see Punk holding her, tenderly touching her temple, carefully pushing her hair out of her face, and placed it behind her ear.

"Phil!" Sylvia jumped up, and yanked herself away from him, almost three feet away. Punk threw his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything, I promise." He said, slightly smirking and at the same time, a little shocked.

Sylvia chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you didn't do anything. I just was surprised to see you, that's all."

"Really? I thought you knew that I was coming. I mean if you are still uncomfortable with me, I can leave, I understand, with all the incident and all." He said, also sounding a little nervous, being very unusually chattering.

Her eyes began to wander away from him, avoiding his staring looking at the front door, unable to find words. She took one glance at him to find a sad expression, which puzzled her.

"Alana… I "

"Actually, it's Sylvia, Phil. It's me Sylvia."

Phil froze. Something murky, almost the most scariest, gloom reeked out. His eyes fallen from her face to the ground. Sylvia was unable to understand, what was going on. It was like a whole another Punk. Then, he looked up to her and smiled, all the dark, murky stuff gone.

"Sylvia?"

"Yes?

"Sylvia is dead. You shouldn't play like that, Alana. Not like this."

Sylvia stood still, narrowing her eyes towards Phil, with a angry ravenous eyes.

"What does you mean?"

hey you guys, so i am soooo late, forgive me! but I do hope you enjoy this chapter -** xoxo senriya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all!

We have a new series called the Melted Flames, a continuation of Frozen Flames

Hope you guys enjoy.

Thank you for reading, I really enjoyed it, I know there are grammar errors, and I plan to fix it in the future. I am excited for second series, It's going to get soap opera crazy, haha, once again thank you for reading, I really enjoyed writing the first series during my boring, sad, happy and rainy days.

**xoxo senriya!**


End file.
